poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeating the Tri/Rescuing Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard
This is when they are fighting the Tri, and then rescues Robin, Metalbeard, Frodo, Dorothy, Claire, Lagravis, Shido, Dorami, and Yuri in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At the Vorton World They saw X-PO damaged, lying on the ground. Wyldstyle: '''X-PO! '''Emmet: You okay? Gandalf: What have they done to you? X-PO: I guess not everyone love my carefree approach toward protecting the universe. Sorry, I couldn't save your- But I programmed the gateway. You must stop the Tri. I think this is the end for me guys. Batman, try not to blame yourself. I cannot-- Ace Goody: '''Maybe we should repair you from our Sonic Screwdriver. '''Dora-Nichov: '''He's right. '''Doraemon: '''We can do that to save you. '''X-PO: '''No! You have to save your Friends. '''Pippo: '''What about you? '''X-PO: '''I'll be fine. Just Go! '''Wyldstyle: '''No! '''Gandalf: What do we do?! Batman: We save our worlds. And get our friends back. Wyldstyle: Yeah! And then we kick Vortech's butt! Big G: '''I am so ready to kick his Butt! '''Sneech: '''Me too. '''El-Matadora: '''Let's go save our Friends. '''Bad Cop: '''And your Girlfriend, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: '''Very funny, Bad Cop. They jumped into the Portal. Then they are at the Octan Tower '''Batman: '''This isn't Gothem. '''Tommy: '''Or San Francisco. '''Gandalf: '''Nor is it Middle-Earth. Useless they've redecorated '''Gus: '''So, where are we exactly? '''Wyldstyle: '''It's the Octan Tower. Except Gravity's all wrong. '''Bad Cop: That's where Lord Business is. Robotgirl: '''You're right. This is the Octan Tower that Emmet sacrifice himself. '''Emmet: Yup. I did that to save the Masterbuilders. Benny the Spaceman: Gravity's all wrong?! I think I would've noticed something like that! Then a Portal just sucked Benny up Benny the Spaceman: 'Whoa! '''Doraemon: '''Oh No! Benny! '''Noby: '''Don't worry, Doraemon. He'll be fine. '''Cera: '(in Sheen's voice) Oh, gee. You think! 'Littlefoot: '(in Carl's voice) What is your first clue? '''Ducky: What is it you want to say, Wyldstyle? Petrie: '''Go on, Wyldstyle. '''Wyldstyle: As I was saying... We should be falling towards that..(points to the vortex called the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness) I mean I'm glad we're not. Riruru: '''We have to save our Friends. '''Lulli: '''She's right. Let's do it. '''Roboko: '''I hope they are Alright? '''Sophia: '''Don't worry. We'll save them no matter what. '''Batman: The Tri's already altering this dimension. Come on. Noby: Right, Batman. I hope we find Tino. Sue: '''I hope he's alright? '''Dora Med: '''Don't worry. He will be. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I'm sure hope so. Then the Tri appears '''Liliana: '''That's one big Mama. '''Tohka: '''You're telling me. '''Ena: This is going to be unlucky. Erica: I hate this. Godou: '''This is not our day. '''The Tri: '''We control the Elements. We control all the Gateways. '''Kotori: Did they did that? Reine: '''I don't know. '''Yoshinon: Looks like this robot thing activates the Element Keystone. Yoshino: I hope Midnight Sparkle will help us now. Origami: '''She's not here with us. '''Mana: We might get her on our side when we get back. Wyldstyle: '''It's triggered a Keystone? What other powers has Vortech given it? Then '''Gandalf: '''This hybird has powers similar to those we have acquired. It is very Dangerous. '''Wyldstyle: '''I wonder how President Business feels about this. I hope he's upset! '''Bad Cop: I think he'll be angry. Carver: '''How long can we save our Friends? '''Tish: '''Be Patient, Carver. '''Lor: I fear Tino might be under the Dazzlings' spell. Sunset Shimmer: '''I'm sure he's fine, I guess. Meanwhile at Canterlot High '''Tino: Someone call my Mother! Sonata Dusk: Don't worry, Tino. I hope you love us. Then they heard a Phone Ringing Adagio Dazzle: '''Just a Minute. (She pick up the phone) Hello? Oh, Vortech. Yeah. Uh-huh... What! But I though you said... Fine! '''Sonata Dusk: '''What did he say? '''Adagio Dazzle: '''He said that we have to put Tino to the Tri. '''Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. What he said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Tino: Phew, Thank Neptune. I guess Sonata said it, if she's the best. Aria Blaze: '''After we give him a Wedgie. '''Tino: I know you and your sisters are trying to make me fall in love with you... (pauses) Wait. What? (They open a portal and throws Tino into it and they give him a Wedgie) Tino: '''(Scream) Mama! Back to our Heroes '''Emmet: You need to think about what you're doing, MetalBeard! Gandalf: '''Frodo! Listen to me! '''Batman: '''Robin you can still hear me! '''Owen Grady: Are you sure, Tino is going to be okay, Lola? Lola Tino will be safe with Sunset. I hope. Tommy: I hope we will free them. Batman: '''Got it! Now we get moving. '''Jake: '''We're coming! '''Cubby: '''Hold on, Everyone! '''Izzy: '''We're going to save you! '''Skully: Crackers! Looks like the Tri is about to do something! Marina: '''How can you tell? '''Stormy: '''Look! '''The Tri: As you can see nothing can stop us. Lord Vortech's one, true dimension will be a reality. They got sucked into the Portal and they ended up in Middle Earth Gandalf: Homer: Right, Gandalf. I won't allow Springfield to suffer the same fate. Marge: ''' '''Lisa: '''Everybody is counting on us. '''Bart: '''Mum. Keep Maggie safe. '''Marge: Ok, Bart. Owen Grady: '''Hope Jurrasic World is Alright? '''Cragger: I hope so, Owen. So is Chima. Owen Grady: May I ask- did Ingen cook you up in one of their labs? Cragger: (groans) Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes